The 802.11 Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) standards defines a specification for stations to be moved within a facility and remain connected to a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) via Radio Frequency (RF) transmissions to Access Points (AP) connected to a wired network. A physical layer in the stations and access points controls the modulation and signaling format used by the stations and access points to communicate. Above the physical layer is a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer that provides services such as authentication, deauthentication, privacy, association, disassociation, etc.
In operation, when a station comes on-line, the physical layer in the station and access points first establish wireless communication with each other, followed by the MAC layer establishing access to the network via an access point.
Typically, in 802.11 stations or access points, the signals are RF signals, transmitted and received by monopole antennas. A monopole antenna provides transmissions in all directions generally in a horizontal plane. Monopole antennas are susceptible to effects that degrade the quality of communication between the station and access points, such as reflection or diffraction of radio wave signals caused by intervening walls, desks, people, etc., multipath, normal fading, Rayleigh fading, and so forth. As a result, efforts have been made to mitigate signal degradation caused by these effects.
A technique known as “antenna diversity” counteracts the degradation of RF signals. Antenna diversity uses two antennas that are connected to a transmitter/receiver via an antenna diversity switch. The theory behind using two antennas for antenna diversity is that, at any given time, one of the two antennas is likely receiving a signal that is not affected by the effects of, say, multi-path fading. The system using the two antennas selects the unaffected antenna via the antenna diversity switch.